Celestial/General
Lore The Celestials "By the power of the stars."| }} A race of enigmatic beings wielding powers that are said to be godlike, Celestials are the universe's protectors and caretakers, seeding and influencing the tide of the world's past, present and future towards the greater good. Others interfere directly, as with the case of Soraka's crusade of healing and restoration, while others choose to contribute as a hidden hand, as is Bard's way to protect the multiverse from falling to destruction. Most of them are revered as powerful deities or guardians but they share the same mystery and bond with the heavenly firmaments. A few have been named and identified by the people of Runeterra as its patron: and . With abilities far beyond their terrestrial kin, Celestial Dragons are able to forge new stars and solar systems. They have incredibly long lifespans, seemingly immortal. has forged stars since the dawn of time, and now unwillingly serves Targon and its Aspects. Celestial Champions Other Related Champions * fought against in the past, and killed the Aspect, Pantheon, within, removing the constellation from the sky, though he may yet return. * was born on Mount Targon and is an Ascended Targonian with power of the Aspect of Justice who was once the protector of Demacia and has succeeded in going to the celestial realm. * was the previous Runeterran Ascended Targonian Aspect of Twilight during the Great Darkin War. * was born on Mount Targon and is an Ascended Targonian with power of the Aspect of Justice who was once a protector of Demacia. * is a Tidecaller searching for the Aspect of the Moon. * interacted with in the past. * fought against in the past. History Star Forger Born in the first breath of creation, roamed the vast nothingness of the cosmos, gracing it with his wonders. A celestial dragon is an exotic creature, and as such, Aurelion Sol seldom encountered any equals. As more forms of life emerged to fill the universe, a multitude of primitive eyes gazed up and beheld his work with wonder and breathless pondering. Flattered by this audience of countless worlds, he became fascinated by their fledgling civilizations, who crafted amusingly self-centered philosophies on the nature of his stars. One such ambitious species to catch the attention of the dragon were the Runeterran Targonians. Amazed by the spectacles which the Cosmic Being performed before their very eyes, the Targonians titled the dragon Aurelion Sol and presented him with a gift as a token of respect: a splendorous crown of star-gems, which he promptly donned. Before long, though, boredom drew Aurelion Sol back to his work in the fertile vastness of space. However, the further from the reach of that tiny world he traveled, the more he felt a grasping at his very essence, pulling him off his path, directing him elsewhere! He could hear voices shouting, commanding, from across the cosmic expanse. The gift he’d received was no gift at all. Outraged, he fought these controlling impulses and attempted to break his bonds by force, only to discover that for each attack against his newfound masters, one of his stars vanished forever from the firmament. A powerful magic now yoked Aurelion Sol, forcing him to wield his powers exclusively for Targon’s benefit. He battled chitinous beasts that tore at the fabric of this universe. He clashed with other cosmic entities, some of which he had known since the dawn of time. For millennia, he fought Targon’s wars, crushed any threats to its dominance, and helped it forge a star-spanning empire. As his past glories slowly vanished from the celestial realm for lack of maintenance, Aurelion Sol resigned himself to never again bask in the warmth of a freshly ignited star. Then, he felt it - a weakening in his unwilling pact. The voices from the crown grew sporadic, clashing, arguing with each other while some fell ominously silent. An unknown catastrophe he could not fathom had thrown off the balance of those who bound him. They were scattered and distracted. Hope crept into his heart. Driven by the tantalizing possibility of impending freedom, Aurelion Sol arrives on the world where it all began: Runeterra. It is here the balance will finally tip in his favor. And with it, civilizations across the stars shall bear witness to his rebellion and again play audience to his might. All will learn what fate befalls those who strive to steal for themselves the power of a cosmic dragon. Trivia * The Celestials are in direct opposition with the and have made powerful beings in Runeterra's past to combat this threat. * Each Aspect is an embodiment of a concept, if they die, the concept they embody (war, twilight, wandering and etc.) will disappear from reality, changing it as a whole. The Darkin had their celestials/concepts already erased, but the efforts of other ascended and mortals with sealing the darkin prevent them from fading into nothingness.Aspects and Darkin Concepts 1Aspects and Darkin Concepts 2 * Eternals are long forgotten deities of Runeterran history that are preserved in the Celestial Realm in the form of constellations and archetypes. It is unclear if some of these deities are also Aspects as some of them share titles and characteristics. Media Music= ;Related Music Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Soraka Champion Spotlight| Bard Mountain New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Bard Champion Spotlight| He has returned| Aurelion Sol Champion Spotlight| Aurelion Sol The Star Forger Returns New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Bard figure turnable| |-|Gallery= Aurelion Sol Concept 01.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 1 - Ao Shin (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Aurelion Sol Concept 02.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 2 - Ao Shin (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Aurelion Sol Concept 03.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 04.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 05.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 06.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol concept 07.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 08.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 09.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 10.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 11.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 12.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 13.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 14.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 15.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 16.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 17.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 18.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Aurelion Sol Concept 19.png|Aurelion Sol Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Aurelion Sol Concept 20.jpg|Aurelion Sol Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Aurelion Sol Model 01.png|Aurelion Sol Model Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Cover 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cover (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 1 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 02.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 2 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Aurelion Sol He Has Returned.png|Aurelion Sol "He Has Returned" Illustration Aurelion Sol The Star Forger Returns.png|Aurelion Sol "The Star Forger Returns" Illustration Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 02.jpg|Aurelion Sol and Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Bard promo 2.jpg|Bard Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Bard promo 1.jpg|Bard Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Bard Concept 01.png|Bard Concept 1 Bard Concept 02.jpg|Bard Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 03.jpg|Bard Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 04.jpg|Bard Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 05.png|Bard Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 06.jpg|Bard Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard concept 07.jpg|Bard Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 08.jpg|Bard Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 09.jpg|Bard Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 10.jpg|Bard Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 11.jpg|Bard Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 12.png|Bard Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 13.jpg|Bard Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 14.png|Bard Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Model 01.jpg|Bard Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Bard Model 02.png|Bard Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Bard Statue model 01.jpg|Bard Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Bard Statue model 02.jpg|Bard Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Soraka Concept 01.png|Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Soraka Update Concept 01.jpg|Soraka Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Soraka Update Concept 02.jpg|Soraka Update Concept 2 Soraka Update Model 01.png|Soraka Update Model Soraka Halfway Between the Stars and Earth.jpg|Soraka "Halfway Between the Stars and Earth" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) See Also * Bard Mountain (Video) * Halfway Between the Stars and Earth * He Has Returned * The Star Forger Returns * The Wonder Above Category:Races Category:Celestial Category:Aurelion Sol Category:Bard Category:Soraka Category:Mount Targon